1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to secure communication in the computer networks, and in particular to an auxiliary display system, device and method.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the rapid development of electronic commerce, more and more users are gradually used to the service on personal financial management and doing transaction online. However, the worry of users about network security has already restricted the further development of electronic commerce and electronic payment. To electronic payment, the biggest threat against security is mainly from two sides. One is a phishing website that sends emails or on-line information with malicious network links to ordinary users by ways such as email or instant messages. After a user reads the contents of the email or instant messages, the malicious website pointed by the link is visited, causing undesired payment to the user. Another one is malicious software that resides in the host computer of a user. Malicious software collects the key financial data saved by the user by technical means, and forges transactions of the user through the financial data, again causing losses to the user.
Therefore, manufacturers of operating system and email service providers, and providers of security solutions all provided various solutions to deal with this matter. For example, network browsers clue the user that the website is an insecure site when an unauthentic website is linked; users can install a browser and forbid the browser to pop out the pop-up window of an unauthentic source; the website is compulsively required to equip itself with HTTPS when financial transactions are taken with verification of the certificate of HTTPS performed by the browser; or the third party is consigned to build a white list and a black list to verify the validity of the website link.
Presently, schemes aimed at security usually used are (1) with an electronic device with one-time cipher display, a flexible display and a unit of generating security encryption key is added to a credit card. An algorithm is synchronized with a server. But this method is not conveniently for use because the display device cannot link to a computer and the contents can not be updated; (2) a sideshow display. An independent display screen is installed in a device, having an independent system driving display and simple interactive ability.
However, regarding the above-mention scheme (2), users usually ignore security clues of the browser and security clues of the system in the local computer because users are short of knowledge related to security. Financial frauds continually occur. In addition, the displayed contents lack an effective validation because the display uses open systems with low security. As a result, malicious programs and websites can easily intercept and capture displayed contents of the sideshow. They may modify, forge, or blot out the normal clues of system in order to induce users to trust malicious programs or websites. Therefore, it is not suitable for applications of payment.
Therefore, on the basis of sideshow display applied widely now, it is desired to further prevent forgery of malicious programs and to provide reliable information display to users.